


Money Changes Everything

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has never hid what he does for a living from his roommate. But when a client mistakes Jared for another escort and proposes that he join them, Jensen is surprised just how into the idea Jared is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [salt_burn_porn](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) using fiercelynormal’s prompt _men at work_. Also using for my [ kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card's Voyeurism square.

The silence between them is unnerving, especially given Jared's usual chatterbox-type personality, and Jensen understands completely even if that doesn't make things any easier at the moment. They walk down the sidewalk, Jensen's hands thrust deep into his pockets while he sucks lightly at his bottom lip. Neither one of them making any effort to apologize or placate as they get closer to where Jensen's meeting his client.

Jensen's not really sure what the issue is; he's been pretty upfront and honest with Jared since they became roommates but there were bound to be questions about how exactly Jensen afforded what he actually could, so Jensen explained it all that the first week. After four other attempted roommates, Jared was the only one to actually last and seemed to not care that Jensen sold himself to pay his way through school. Emphasis on the word seemed.

Overall Jared's been great about it, occasionally asking questions but always in such a way as to avoid being rude and obtrusive. And talking to Jared about what he does and how he got into comes easy for Jensen, and it's been a genuine relief to have someone to talk about this part of his life with. It also helps that Jared is gay.

But something's changed this month: Jared has been increasingly distant and even visibly uncomfortable whenever Jensen mentions an appointment or when one of his clients calls the apartment. And then tonight he flat out insisted coming with him-- _"Just to make sure this guy is legit."_. 

They round the corner and head up the block and when they arrive at their destination, the hotel entrance is bustling with guests and bellhops. You can tell it's a holiday weekend, and Jensen feels mildly apprehensive with the sheer amount of people in the lobby and flowing in and out of the lounge, but a deal is a deal. And with the number of textbooks he needs next term, he definitely needs the money.

"Dude, Jared," he says, breaking the silence between them. "It's gonna be fine, _I'm_ going to be fine. This isn't my first rodeo; I've done this dozens of times before."

Jared doesn't say anything; instead he just shoots him a glare through a tangle of loose brown bangs. His lips are pursed and he makes no move to leave Jensen's side as they weave through the crowded bar. Jensen sighs heavily and slides into his usual booth and signals the waitress for his usual order, tequila, and then signals her for another for Jared. 

Jared works his way in across from him and whines loudly when his knee bangs the table leg underneath. He rubs it for a few seconds and then laces his fingers together, twiddling his thumbs until the waitress shows with their drinks. Downing his, Jensen orders another while Jared just shifts the glass between his hands.

It isn't long before the guy--Jeff--shows, clasping his hand firmly over Jensen's shoulder. He's much more refined than most of Jensen's clients, and generally spoils him more than anyone ever has. And it helps that the guy is smoking hot, especially for an older guy.

"There's my boy. Jensen, it's been too long," He says over the chatter from the bar. Not wasting any time, Jensen scoots deeper into the booth to let him in. Jeff grins, his teeth flashing bright as he brushes shoulders with Jensen and then slips his hand over Jensen's thigh. 

Instinctively, Jensen laughs softly and opens his legs a little wider to let Jeff's fingers linger right above his crotch. Jeff squeezes and begins to rub his hand into the fabric of Jensen's jeans, and Jensen can already feel his dick start to swell.

Jeff's focus shifts to across the table. "And who do we have here?" he asks and reaches his free hand across the table. A very nervous and confused looking Jared offers up his hand to shake Jeff's before quickly retracting it back to his lap.

"Oh this is my roo--" Jensen begins but is cut off by the waitress bringing over the next round of tequila. Jensen thanks her, and secretly prays she doesn't notice Jeff's continued massaging of his dick and thigh.

"I'm Jared," Jared says, and finally swallows his drink.

"Jared, I'm Jeffrey, but you can call me Jeff. And can I just say, you are absolutely fucking adorable, I mean just look at those dimples. Jensen, you ever seen something so positively delectable?"

Jensen just laughs, because right now it's true. The more the focus turns to Jared, the more his face flushes and his dimples dig deeper into his cheeks. "Nope."

"Well I was only planning on the one, but I trust Jensen. So how much we looking at here, boys?" Jeff asks, punctuating his question by full on grabbing Jensen's cock.

Jensen's fumbles for words, trying to clarify Jared's presence but before he can, Jared pipes in. "Not really sure, we don't do this all that often. How much you willing to pay?" 

Jensen's eyes lock with Jared's, and he can tell Jared's nervous as fuck through all this sudden faux confidence he's showing. He knew Jared was a drama major, but he's not quite sure what the hell is going through his idiotic head at the moment. "I don’t know, Jeff. I was kind of hoping for some one on one time with you. Not sure I am up for sharing," Jensen says while shooting Jared a _what the fuck do you think you're doing?_ glare.

"Oh come on, Jensen, this could be fun," Jeff says and nudges him.

"Yeah, come on, Jensen. Quit being such a stick in the mud," Jared says as he stares down at his glass.

Jensen has no clue what Jared's up to, or where this new found interest in prostituting himself is coming from. Or how the hell they went from sort of fighting to potentially having to swap sucking off a guy. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Jeff, would you mind excusing us for a second? Jared and I need to hash out some rates and," he pauses. "And limits and stuff."

Jeff gives him one last firm squeeze and excuses himself to the bar, leaving the two of them alone. The second he is out of earshot, Jensen grips the edge of the table and leans in towards Jared.

"Just what the fuck are you playing at, Padalecki? Do you have any kind of idea what you are getting yourself, _us_ , into? Look, Jeff is a nice guy and all, and I won't deny that he pays better than well, but, dude! You're no fucking hooker. Do you realize that more likely than not, one of us is gonna end up with his dick up their ass? What if he wants us to do each other? Have you even thought about that? Jesus Christ, Jared."

Jared doesn't look up, his bangs hiding his face as he says quietly, "Would that really be so bad, Jen? And no offense, but I could kind of use some money right now and I figure if you can do it, why can't I?"

"Because you're no fucking hooker, Jared. It's not who you are."

"Maybe I want it to be? Look, I know this is awkward as hell and all, but come on and let me do this. Just this once, and if it's too awkward we'll just give him a refund on me or whatever, and you can still earn what you were going to anyway." Jared says and looks up to him, those fucking puppy eyes shining through the thick strands of brown.

Jensen melts; Jared is playing dirty using that wounded puppy dog card on him. "Are you fucking serious? You want to voluntarily have sex with me and some other guy you never met until ten minutes ago? Just so you don't have to live on Top Ramen for a week?"

"Well, you ain't exactly ugly, you know." Jared blushes and tries to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, well you aren't so bad looking either, asshole."

They stare at each other for a few seconds. Jensen finally breaks the silence, "So we're actually going to go through with this?"

Jared looks at him unwaveringly, "I'm game if you are."

~|~

Jensen grabs hold of Jared's hand, cold and clammy as they follow Jeff up to his room. He can feel Jared's nervousness, it's almost palpable. When Jeff gets to the room, Jensen wraps an arm around Jared's waist, hoping to calm him if even slightly.

Jeff waves them in and takes his suit jacket off and lays it over a chair across from them as Jensen sits Jared down beside him on the oversized bed. Jeff sits and silently takes them in, like he's admiring a work of art.

"Nice room," Jared chokes out, and Jensen can feel him squeeze his hand seeking reassurance. Jeff continues to look on, showing no sign of answering except for a slight tilt of his head.

Jensen stands, pulls Jared behind him and guides them to Jeff's chair. Reaching behind him, he wraps his around Jared's ass and pulls him in close, and can't help but smile when he feels the bulge in Jared's pants brush against his ass. Jensen starts to swivel his hips, rubbing slow circles into Jared's crotch.

Jeff's mouth opens in a silent _oh_ as he lifts his hand to rub his own crotch as he watches on. Sure that Jared isn't going anywhere, he grabs Jared's hand and pulls it up to rest against his abs. Jensen sucks in and bites on his lip, Jared already lifting up the shirt and playing at the fine hairs beneath his navel.

Shallow breaths tickle at the back of his hairline, moist and hot, then followed by Jared pressing soft kisses on his neck. 

"Take off his shirt," Jeff says, his voice gravely and deep. His eyes are tracking every movement they make, like a wolf ready to pounce. 

Jensen complies, lifting his arms and letting Jared raise his shirt up over his head then tossing it haphazardly to the floor. Jared's hair is soft as Jensen combs his fingers through it, pulling slightly as Jared begins to suck softly at Jensen's jaw. It's remarkably smooth and natural, how they are collapsing into one another, and he moans when Jared sinks his fingertips below Jensen's jeans to tease the tip of his cock; laughing breathily when Jared realizes he doesn't have on any underwear.

Kicking off his shoes, Jensen steps back against Jared, grinding his ass over Jared's still- clothed dick. He brushes his own hand down over Jared's, slotting his fingers over the knuckles and guiding his hand to his fly. Jared takes the cue and undoes each button, tantalizingly slow. When the last button pops free, Jared lets the jeans fall freely to the floor and Jensen kicks them aside. 

The air in the room is cool on Jensen's dick, but it doesn't last long as Jared wraps his long fingers around his shaft. His movements are deliberate, the base of his fist teasing Jensen’ balls before working his hand back up the shaft and flicking his finger at the base of the head as small beads of pre-come drip from the tip.

Jeff reaches down to bring Jensen's jeans to his nose, breathing in the musk at the crotch before tucking them beside him. "Jared, I want you to suck him. Wrap those pretty lips around Jensen's cock and suck like it it's the best dick you've ever had."

Jared doesn't hesitate, he pulls Jensen with him back to the bed and pushes him don on his back, and Jensen can't deny that he's enjoying this new side of Jared. In fact he's not sure why they haven't done this before. Jared crawls onto the bed, adjusting Jensen's legs to each side of him before bending over and flicking out his tongue in a quick stripe up Jensen's dick. 

Lifting his head to look at Jared, Jensen grins at the hungry look on Jared's face; Jared smiles back at him before grabbing Jensen's dick and engulfing it in one quick slide between his lips. His mouth is the perfect balance of heat, warm and slick as Jared tries to slide even further down his length. He's just about damn near to his base when Jared pulls back off with a pop and laps at the head and then swirls his tongue around the crown before diving back down until his hair is tickling Jensen's navel.

"Fuck," Jensen says as he reaches up to grab a handful of hair, tugging Jared's head back only to let him slam down again and again.

Jensen is so into it, he completely forgets about Jeff until he can hear the jingle of his belt being worked loose. Jensen looks over and sees Jeff sitting back down, his slacks and boxers in a pile around his ankles. His dick is already leaking, thick and veiny and what Jensen wouldn't do to have his own lips wrapped around sucking it while Jared goes down on him.

Jeff's eyes are fixed on Jared, watching each and every flick of his tongue, and Jensen can't help but keep staring as Jeff grabs hold of his cock. He looks back up to Jeff's face, sees how he is now transfixed on Jared's ass and then shoot his gaze back to lock with Jensen's eyes. 

The direction is clear but unspoken and Jensen listens precisely. He cups his hands around Jared's cheeks, pulling him off his dick with a sex-driven whimper. Jensen tugs at his shirt, removing in it one pull and urging Jared out of his jeans. 

In between them, a condom and a small bottle of lube fall onto the bed, Jeff straight-faced with intent written all over his face. Jared rights himself, sitting up on his knees and looking from the supplies back up to Jensen, his eyes questioning.

"Look, if you don’t want to, we can stop right here. We don't have to do anything that you aren't comfortable with," Jensen says softly, leaning into Jared so Jeff can't hear.

"No, it's cool. I want you to," Jared replies before he strokes Jensen's chin with the pad of his thumb and turns his face to kiss him. 

There's no denying the connection between them any longer; Jeff may be directing them but something in Jensen shifts and he can't believe they are about to do this. After what seems like forever, Jared pulls away and strips out of his boxer briefs. He grasps the condom, handing it over to Jensen before flipping to lying on his back, legs opened in a V on each side of Jensen.

Jensen takes the cue; ripping open the wrapper and gripping the tip, he slides the condom over his dick. He reaches over to grab the lube, flicking open the cap and drizzling some over his fingers. He scoots in closer to Jared, spreading his legs further open. 

Extending his middle finger he lightly touches Jared's hole, teasing it, just brushing lube on the outside and making it glisten. He places his other hand on Jared's leg and slowly presses his finger at the entrance, pushing until the tip disappears in, Jared tensing and groaning as it does.

"Easy, relax, Jare," Jensen whispers but continues to push his finger deeper into Jared's ass, pulling it free only to add another. Jared gasps, his toes curl and the muscles in his stomach clench when Jensen drags a finger over his prostate.

Jensen continues his motions until Jared leans up on his elbows, signaling him that he's ready. Jensen grabs the lube and liberally coats his dick, massaging it in as Jared scoots in closer and lifts his legs. Lining his dick to Jared's hole, Jensen grabs the base and pushes forward until he pops in.

"Jesus, fuck!" Jared yelps.

Reaching forward, Jensen wraps his arms around Jared's thighs, pulling himself deeper into Jared, only stopping when he is rooted. When he is sure he looks over to Jeff, waiting for him to nod his approval before pulling slowly back to leave only the tip inside Jared. 

Jared's hands dig into the bedding, knuckles turning white as he tries to catch his breath. Jensen slowly slides back in again, not nearly as deep this time. He does so a few more times, pausing when he is balls deep inside. The next time he pulls out completely and folds Jared over even more so before pushing back inside. 

Jared places his legs on top of Jensen's shoulders as Jensen adjusts himself over Jared and plunges back in again, more forceful this time. The slap of skin on skin is deafening as Jensen sets his rhythm, slamming against Jared's prostate with every thrust. Jared grips his own dick and begins to jack himself.

"God, Jensen. Feels so good, fuck me. Yeah," he says.

Leaning down, Jensen cuts Jared off with a kiss, also trapping his dripping dick between them as he does. 

The tightness of Jared's ass and the taste of his mouth are perfect, and Jensen is definitely making plans for this to happen again already. Hopefully soon, he thinks as he feels the low burn in his balls. Jared moans and lets his legs slip when Jensen pulls away to move his arms, letting Jared wrap them around his back as he continues to thrust inside him. 

Jeff's already coming when Jensen grips Jared's dick and jacks him wildly while still fucking him. Jared's moans as he comes are drowning out anything Jeff is saying, but it's clear from his expression that he's enjoyed their little show. With a few more frantic thrusts, Jensen lets himself come and collapses onto Jared with his cock still planted within, their sweaty bodies already starting to cool.

He's not really sure how long they stay like that, but when he looks over Jeff is gone. Beside them is a large stack of cash and Jensen can tell that it's even more than what they agreed to. He glances over at the note and can just barely make out the words.

"As always, thanks for a great evening. The room's already paid for so you two boys knock yourself out. Definitely worth the money. --Jeff"

Jensen's careful not to wake Jared as he pulls out and rolls Jared over on his side and spoons in behind him with a smile.


End file.
